Wishes Do Come True
by Iris Conlon
Summary: ~*FINISHED!!*~ A story about how love will try and over come all obstacles, how friendship will prevail, and, in this situation or something like it, proves who your friends truly are.
1. Author's note

**Wishes Do Come True**

**Author's note:**

**Hey ya'll… I had a bit of writers' block the past couple of months… until I had to take my civics exam… then… I started this! It's FINISHED! My first one! WHO-HOO!**

**Summery: **

**A story about how love will try and over come all obstacles, how friendship will prevail, and, in this situation or something like it, proves who your friends truly are.**

**Start date: Monday November 4th.**

**End Date: Sunday November 10th.**

**Characters:**

**Duckie- female, 15 (shy, about 5'4", going out with Mush)**

**Mush- male, 16 (shy, about 5'8", going out with Duckie)**

**Iris- female, 15 (outgoing, about 5'2", typical friend, going out with Spot Conlon)**

**Spot Conlon- male, 16 (leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, about 5'4", egotistical, going out with Iris)**

**Dice- female, 15 (shy, about 5'4", very smart, going out with Racetrack)**

**Racetrack- male, 16 (smart ass, about 5'3", gambler, going out with Dice)**

**Quotes- female, 15 (funny, about 5'6", quirky, going out with Kid Blink)**

**Kid Blink- male, 16 (funny, about 5'11", loud, going out with Quotes)**

**Bailey- female, 15 (shy, about 5'9", smart, going out with Specs)**

**Specs- male, 16 (shy, about 5'9", funny, going out with Bailey)**

**There are six chapters and one epilogue! ENJOY!**

**-Iris Conlon @-]--**


	2. A Bond of True Love

Present…

Duckie and Mush walked hand in hand over a small bridge in central park. Looking over the edge, into the small pond that it sheltered, on the sunny day in August, was a perfect retreat for the happy couple. Their relationship was always a cute one due to the cheeriness of Duckie and the protectiveness of Mush. This couple had never fought until a week ago when Duckie had something to tell Mush.

One week ago (past)… 

Duckie slowly walked away, head hung and her arms hung limply at her sides, away from her friends after she told them the news. Each friend had a look of sadness. Slowly each girl gave their friend encouragement in their own way, and then slowly walked away, without saying a word (and to this bunch of friends, that is highly impossible). In this situation, Duckie should have been extremely happy for herself getting this once in a lifetime chance, however, the reality of leaving her friends and her love was too much to bear. She slowly walked into Tibby's, and spotted Mush instantly… she knew what she had to do!

Mush looked up from his lunch (courtesy of Tibby himself) and to him, his day just got better. As he arose from his seat, he greeted Duckie with a hello and a kiss on the cheek, when she sat down at his table without saying a word, he knew something was up, something bad.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mush asked as he placed his hand on hers in a comforting manner. Duckie however, in the current circumstances, pulled her hands slowly and placed them in her lap and kept playing with a paper napkin.

"Mush, I have something to tell you, and you might not like it!"

"What won't I like? Ducks, you've got to tell me what's the matter! Are you sick? Do you need to lie down?-"

"Whoa Mush slow down!" Duckie gave him a small smile but continued to tell him the news. "I was offered a job!"

"Really? Honey that's great!" He said pulling her out of the seat and spinning her around then kissed her on the neck. Then he realized something… "Why wouldn't I like you having a job?"

"You better sit down for this." She said pointing to his chair, after he occupied it; she sat on his lap to look in his eyes. "Well… that's the thing! It's in Paris… as in France! I really want to take the job! This could be a big thing for me Mush!"

"What? Paris? Ducks, that's way to far! I'll never get to see you! And… and… and… I forbid you to go!" Duckie appalled at his out burst got up and started for the door.

"Fine if you deny me of my one and ONLY wish in life, I don't think we can be together!" She broke down crying, and then as soon as she was out of the door burst out into a run. As she ran this way and that, she still didn't notice that Mush was running behind her, trying to apologize. But when she stopped running in the streets, she started to run straight into the girls lodging house. 

Duckie slammed the door to her room, which she shared with Quotes, Iris, and Dice. The only occupants were Iris and Dice, who were in a complete fit of giggles over the strange habits of their men, when Duckie ran to her bed and collapsed on it, by doing so, creaking the old floorboards.

Dice and Iris gave a shrug to one another then slowly walked over to their crying friend.

"Duckie…" Dice trailed off not knowing what to say. "… is there something you want to tell us?"

"I can't believe he won't let me go!"

"What? I say go, if he can't acknowledge the fact that you actually WANT TO do this then… then he doesn't disserve you!" Dice said while walking around the room stopping on top of a bed in the opposite side of the room. 

"See, I would've let him go do wherever, to do his… whatever it's called!"

"Boxing?!" Iris added sarcastically while punching Duckie lightly on the arm.

"Whatever!" Dice and Duckie said simultaneously, Duckie turned over while Dice flopped on the bed.

"Well… I would let him go! I wouldn't let him throw his wish away!"

"Um… Duckie? Isn't there boxing in Paris?" Dice asked while walking over to the pair and sat on the floor.

"I think so…" Duckie said while whipping her tear-streaked face.

"Well then it's settled! You can paint in Paris, and he can box underneath the Eiffel Tower!" Iris said while jumping on the bed Duckie occupied and started jumping repeatedly over and over. "Then…" She said slightly out of breath, "You can be together and then you guys can BOTH have your wishes come true!" She screamed over the fit of giggles below her, and then Dice and Duckie joined in too.

The three girls started jumping on the beds, each having a turn in saying why they can't live with men, and why they can't live without them. Then all three girls jumped onto the same bed, causing it to crash to the floor into pieces. Fits of laughter filled the room while the sound of footsteps from the stairs and the hall were heard from the opposite side of the door. 

The three girls were in tears while the door burst open and Quotes, Blink, Mush, and Race filled the room with questioning eyes.

"THAT WAS MY BED!" Quotes screamed joining in in the laughter. Quotes leaned on the wall for support but slid down due to lack of air.

The three remaining boys looked at each other then back at the girls. Blink turned to his girlfriend and helped her up, as did Race to Dice. Iris however helped Duckie up and when the other couples left the room, gave her an encouraging look and then left saying something…

"I'll go and tell Ms. Cook that we'll need another bed… again!" Then she smiled at Mush, walked out the door, and closed it behind her. Crossing her fingers on the other side, hoping everything would go well for Duckie, Mush… and herself for explaining what happened with the bed. 

In the once filled room, Duckie was looking out the window while Mush stayed on the side of the door, both afraid to do or say something. Mush took one step forward causing the floor to creak under his weight. At this, Duckie turned and the first thing she saw was Mush's big brown eyes shed tears.

Duckie ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug, guiding him to the bed and sitting down, she let him cry, and started to cry herself.

"I'm sorry I said that! I just can't picture my life without you!" Mush said after breaking the silence and after he whipped his tears away.

"I know I couldn't either! That's why I was going to ask you to come with me to Paris for awhile, you know… study…" She paused thinking of the word, "…boxing."

Mush looked at Duckie and, just like in Tibby's, picked her up and spun her around, cries of joy emitted from both their lips. Mush stopped spinning Duckie and stared into her energetic blue eyes. Caught up in the excitement, they kissed each other passionately; Duckie raised her hands up to his head and tried to get more of him, and Mush who tightened his grip around her waist, finally came up for air. Smiling shyly, Duckie took his hand and lead him to the bed, pulling him on top of her. 

"Duckie-" Mush started but was interrupted by another hungry kiss by Duckie. Mush slowly took off her shirt, as did Duckie to Mush. This couple, completely unknown to the world, provided a promise to each other, through their actions, they formed a bond that man or machine could break… a bond of true love.


	3. PRETZELS

"Do you think Duckie and Mush made up already? Or do you think they pulled an Iris and a Spot Conlon? You know, not talk for a while then when they do, throw things at each other!" Bailey asked her table which included, Quotes, Specs and Blink (who were playing a game of poker). Her only response was from Quotes who imitated a small laugh.

"Naw! I've known Duckie since we were kids, she wouldn't do anything foolish!" 

"Lets just hope so! I don't want to be in the middle of this, I mean… we're friends with them both! I can't choose sides!" Just then, Race and Dice walked in hanging their heads, Race looked up, lightly took Dice's hand and lead her up to the table that their friends occupied and sat down with her on his lap.

"Race, Dice, what happened? Do you know what happened between Duckie and Mush?" Race looked at Bailey and smiled softly.

"I know as much as you do!"

"Then what is it?" Specs asked when he stood behind Bailey's chair, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Iris and Spot are at it again!" Dice informed them. A series of groans broke out from the tables' occupants. 

"I CAN'T believe you ATE MY pretzel!" Iris yelled as she stomped into the restaurant with Spot right behind her.

"Well if you TOLD ME YOU WANTED IT, I might not have EATEN IT!"

"I did tell you," She said lowering her voice trying to control her temper. "Don't you remember? It was before YOU ATE MY PRETZEL!"

"No I don't remember you saying that!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE EATING MY PRETZEL AND BECAUSE OF THAT HOLLOW HEAD OF YOURS, YOU COULDN'T HEAR ME BECAUSE OF THE ECHO IN THERE!" She said knocking on his head. Spot was about to protest when Dice interrupted.

"For havens sake! Race give them a nickel!" Race handed Dice the nickel, who then passed it to Spot. "Here got buy her a STUPID PRETZEL!" Spot looked at Iris and Iris looked back at him annoyed, with Spot's famous smile, he was out of the door in search for the traveling pretzel man! Iris gave Dice her famous mischievous grin and then left to make sure Spot wouldn't eat HER pretzel.

Moments later, Iris and Spot walked into Tibby's hand in hand, Iris happily eating her brand new pretzel.

"Now that that's over, we can talk about Mush and Duckie…" Quotes trailed on about what each person thought they were doing.


	4. The News

Duckie snuggled into Mush's strong arms that were rapped around her slender form. Mush kissed her gently on the tip of her nose, causing Duckie to open her eyes and look into the eyes of her loved one. 

"Duckie?"

"Hm?"

"I love you!" He said kissing her again, but this time, on her neck.

"I love you too!" She replied, kissing him more passionately. Mush, rolled on top of Duckie, and with the extra weight, resulted in both of them on the floor in a heap. "Ow!"

"Come on! I think the others are wondering what happened to us!" Mush said picking Duckie up in his arms and placing her in a sitting position on the bed. "Do you know where my pants are?" Mush blushed.

"I think I threw them over there," She said putting on her top and pointing towards Quotes' broken bed. "Have you seen mine?"

"Here!" He playfully threw her pants towards her and waited until she was done to turn around. "Now lets go!" He said picking up his shirt throwing it on and buttoning it up while walking out the door. The two proceeded to walk to Tibby's to tell their friends the news!


	5. Planning a Party

"I think they had sex!" Iris said staring into space while playing with Spot's shirt.

"WHAT?" Everyone except Dice, Quotes, and Spot questioned her answer. 

"She always thinks that just because people are late for things, they're having sex." Dice informed the group.

"What? I only think that because me and Spot are always late and that's our reason! Dice and Race are always late for the SAME reason!" Iris defending herself let too much information slip out. "What? SHE TOLD ME!" Iris said pointing to Dice, who was still sitting on Race's lap, and blushing a deep crimson.

"Well I think that they made up and are coming here to tell us!"  

"And why do you think that Bailey?" Quotes asked.

"Yeah, you don't think my answer is good enough?"

"That's not what I meant Iris."

"Then what DID you mean?" Dice joining in in the argument her friends were having.

"I just said that they made up and are coming to tell us!"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Iris screamed.

"Because their coming this way, HAND-IN-HAND." Bailey said calmly pointing to the couple as they crossed the street.

"Oh…" Iris said then turned to Spot, "I know they had sex!" she whispered in his ear and he nodded, agreeing with her.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Bailey asked, moving in her chair to get comfortable.

"Were back together! We're both going to Paris!" Duckie answered happily hugging Mush from the side but looking at her friends. 

Various cries of happiness sounded in the diner as each friends waited their turn to give a happy greeting, advice, or in Quotes and Blinks' case… an order to write each week!

"So… how was it?" Iris asked Duckie in her ear when it was her turn to hug the happy couple.

"What? Oh… good!" Duckie answered a little shyly, but then smiled as the memories filtered into her head again.

"Whoa honey, I only asked how it was, I didn't want you to go into dreamy land on my ass!" Iris whispered to Duckie again then she was off to hug Mush and ask the same question.

"OH A PARTY!" Bailey screamed over the commotion. "We can have a party to send them off!"

"We're only going for six months guys, nothing big! We'll still look the same, act the same, and you guys will still be our friends! So you don't have to do this!"

"We don't care what you say! We're going to throw you a party, whether you like it or not! AND YOU BETTER ATTEND!" Quotes said poking Duckie in the arm on the word 'better' to get her point across.

**"Yeah!" Dice and Bailey agreed! Iris however was too busy to answer, since she was in a booth with Spot 'doing their thing', so all she did was give a thumbs up (not stopping what she was doing), then went back to her business with Spot.**


	6. You disserved it!

Present…  

"I can't believe that we're going to leave New York tonight, all our friends, former jobs, free breakfast from the nuns!" Duckie said dropping a pebble into the water, watching the ripples dance happily below them. 

"But we'll write every week, and so will they! Our dreams are coming true and they accept that!" Mush said turning Duckie towards him and hugging her tightly as a light breeze blew around them, causing Duckie to shiver. "Come on, we better be getting back, they'll be waiting for us!" Duckie nodded, then the two walked to Tibby's hand in hand.

As they entered the dinner, shouts and cheers whipped though the place like a gust of wind. Greetings were yelled at the couple as they neared their friends at the back of the room, ordering some refreshments.

"Heya Guys!" Mush greeted his friends, as Duckie did the same to hers.

The party was not exactly like any other gathering. In addition to the poker games, drinks, jokes, and tears of joy, there were tears of sadness and exchanging of gifts to their friends that would soon depart. 

As the party soon died down, and as the newsies left in groups or couples, there was only ten newsies remaining in the once crowded dinner.

"You promise you'll write?" Quotes said handing Duckie her suitcase.

"Promise!" Duckie whispered trying not to cry, taking her belongings from her friend.

"You better! Or we'll all have to come over there and make you write to us!" Bailey, who was also at the point of tears, spoke trying to lift the spirits of her friends.

"Come on honey, the ship leaves in an hour! If we don't leave now, we won't be able to go." Duckie clung to Mush's hand as he led her out of the dinner.

Once Duckie and Mush left the dinner, all was silent, except a crunching sound.

"Spot? Was that MY olive?"

"Um… no?" 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE MY OLIVE!" Iris screamed. Various groans were heard as the couple fought in the background.

"When is he gonna get that he shouldn't eat her food?" Race said opening the door and stepping out with Dice.

"Yeah I know I mean, they're just going to fight and make up afterwards!" Quotes added.

"I think he does it for the making up part." Specs pointed out.

"More like making out!" Blink joked which resulted in a punch in the arm by Quotes.

"Ow!"

"You disserved it!"


	7. The End

Mush and Duckie wandered through the streets of Manhattan until they reached the dock half an hour later. Cold, and tired they boarded, found their cabin, and went to sleep in each other's embrace. Over the past week it had been hard trying to part with their childhood and realizing that wishes do come true, especially with Duckie and Mush.

The End


	8. Epilogue

Hey guys, 

How is everyone at the lodging house!

  
So, what's been going on over there? Things here have been going great, me as you all know am painting and well, Mush has kicked ass in boxing. 

My teacher says I have quite a talent, he even says that he might even put my work in his display later this month. 

Hey guys, 

How is everyone at the lodging house!

  
So, what's been going on over there? Things here have been going great, me as you all know am painting and well, Mush has kicked ass in boxing. 

My teacher says I have quite a talent, he even says that he might even put my work in his display later this month. 

It's so beautiful here; we wish you all could be here to see it. We miss you all very, very much and can't wait to come back and see you all again. Strangely, we miss getting up early and seeing all of your tired faces.

We can't wait until April when we can come back and see New York again! 

Me miss you all and can't wait to hear about what's going on over there! Even if it's about Spot and Iris fighting over a pickle! We want to hear!

  
Sending our love,  
Duckie and Mush

Oh and Iris, Mush has boxed under the Eiffel Tower, and 'you know what'… it's even better! *Wink* 


End file.
